Metering systems are used, in particular, for so-called batch metering processes in the chemical industry, which are used primarily for the production of plastics or paints and varnishes, but also in food technology and pharmaceutical technology. For the exact matching of the individual formulation components, metering of the fluids as exactly as possible is required. Furthermore, considering aspects of process engineering and procedural economy, it is useful to be able to meter several formulation components simultaneously.
From DE 10 2009 014 363 A1, a system for the intermittent production of a resin-filler mixture is known. For gravimetric metering, the system has a weighing device connected to a mixing pot and a control device. During the metering process, the metering quantity is monitored by means of the weighing device. The control device terminates the metering as soon as the desired metering quantity has been reached.
It is an object of the present invention to improve prior art metering systems with regard to the metering accuracy and the simultaneous metering of several components.
To achieve this object, a hydrostatic metering system with the features of claim 1 and a method for metering fluids according to claim 12 are proposed. Advantageous embodiments are subject matter of the respective dependent claims.